


Just Like the Movies

by Impalapossible



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 13:56:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7620997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impalapossible/pseuds/Impalapossible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is on a hunt for a ghost murdering people in a movie theater, little does he know that theater is hosting a movie premiere for the latest Hollywood Horror Blockbuster. He ends up running into the star of the film and ends up getting more than he bargained for when she turns out to be more than just an actress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like the Movies

A hunter's life was never dull. Dean could attest to that. It also certainly came with tons of surprises, like having to sneak into a movie theater to find the bones of a man apparently died in the place and was now ganking a bunch of people once a month on a full moon. Bobby did the original investigation, speaking people people, and only handed the case off to Dean because he needed someone younger to climb up in the rafters and such. The old man claimed it was going to be routine. In and out. Salt and burn once the remains were found and for some reason, Dean got it in his head the place would be empty because of all the investigations surrounding the place.

Boy was he wrong. He parked the impala a few blocks away and stuffed a few weapons into his duffel bag as well as lighter fluid and matches. He ducked through alleys and narrow backstreets until he got close enough to see the entrance to the place. His eyes went wide as he say throngs of security, a giant red carpet, flashing cameras, and fans fenced in behind metal barriers, but it did nothing to block out their screaming. The marquee read “Her Lair”. Dean recalled seeing an ad for it on some sign while they were driving and noted how hot the main actress looked on the sign, but that was it.

‘Shit. How the hell am I going to get in?’ Dean took in his surroundings. He could probably get in by sneaking in the back of the place, but he just needed to get over there. His eyes fell back onto the crowd as someone stepped out of a very long limousine. His jaw dropped as he saw it was you, the woman from the advertisement. He froze in place. You were even more beautiful in person. You smiled and waved at a few fans before turning your gaze in his direction, your eyes connecting with his. You tilted your head as your eyes seemed to scan his body as if sizing him up. The fake smile on your lips disappeared. Dean felt naked in front of your predatory gaze. You eyes remained on the bag he was carrying for a moment before returning to his face. You winked at him with a playful grin before you turned and whispered to one of the security guys next to you. Before Dean knew it, the guy was heading right for him. ‘Oh for fucks sake.’

Dean dashed off, running back the same way he came and darting across the street down, on top of a dumpster, over a few fences, until he landed behind the theater completely out of breath. “Shit, fuck. ow. I am getting to fucking old for this.” He scanned the backside of the building for all the entrances. He could enter the exit, but that would be stupid. Someone could find him. Instead he opted to scale the fire escape up to a window which likely led to whatever was behind the screen. He hoped he wouldn’t have to deal with anyone when it got up there. Up he went until he reached the window. He scanned the area as best he could, seeing no one, he pushed himself through.

Backstage. Or at least it looked like some sort of back stage area. Dean noticed the dozens of switches on a wall, the pulley set up for the curtain, and of course the giant white movie screen. Dean pulled out his sawed off shotgun loaded with rock salt shells and cautiously started his investigation. He wasn’t sure where the bones were exactly, but they had to be somewhere.

He spent the better part of the next half hour searching in every nook and cranny. He could hear the bustling of people on the other side of the screen as they excitedly took their seats for the film. ‘I need to find this thing before any of these people get hurt.’ He thought to himself. A few hundred people and a murderous ghost were not a good combination. He made his way towards an office which was tucked away in a corner. He started turning the knob, but it wouldn’t budge. He started rummaging through his bag for anything to pick the lock when he felt something tap him on the shoulder.

Instinct took over and he swiftly turned around, gun in hand pointed at whomever or whatever had touched him. His jaw dropped as he saw you standing there with a mischievous smirk on your face. You were wearing a dress which hugged every one of your curves in all the right places and hit you just above the knee. Your hair framed your face in soft waves. The Photoshop poster did you no favors. You were far more stunning than any computer could make you and for a moment he forgot why he was here as he drank you in.

“Already showing a girl what you're packing on her first date? Charming.”

Dean raised a brow. “What are you doing back here Ms. Hollywood? Don’t you know it is dangerous sneak up on people. You could get hurt.”

You shrugged, pulling Dean’s gun out of your face before brushing past him towards the the door. Dean turned towards you and watched while you raised the hem of your dress. He licked his lips, unsure of what you were doing until he saw the holster wrapped around your upper thigh. A pistol, some matches, a tiny container filled with something he assumed was accelerant, and a lock pick. He let his eyes linger on the curves of your legs and butt as you pulled out the lock pick and began fiddling with the door.

“Could you stop staring at my ass for two seconds hunter.”

Dean cleared his throat. “I am not staring at your ass.”

Dean cleared his throat. “I am not staring at your ass.”

You turned your head around towards him with a look that both terrified him and turned him on. “I know you are lying ya know. Men are really bad at hiding their ‘interest’.” Your eyes rested on his crotch for a moment before you turned back around to focus on the knob.

Dean bit his lip and maneuvered his bag so it covered the front of him. “Whatever. Is the lock budging at all?”

“No. Looks like we need to break the door down.”

“Step aside Hollywood. I got this.”

“Y/N. My name is Y/N.”

“Dean. Nice to meet you Y/N. Now will step aside so I can kick this door down?”

“You don’t think I can kick it down?”

Dean looked at the pair of 4 inch Louis Vuitton’s on your feet. “With those things on? Not a chance.”

“Oh really?” You took two steps back, centering yourself for a moment before thrusting your heel right into the door breaking it open. Dean stood there in a mix of shock and elation. You certainly were full of surprises.

You flipped your hair over your shoulder in triumph as you made your way past the door.

“Never underestimate a woman in heels. Ever. Come along Dean. Let’s go get this sucker so I can get back to my premiere.” You gave him a come hither gesture and Dean had to adjust himself for a moment, calming the rush running through his body before he joined you.

The two of you found the bones just as the ghost appeared. Dean scared the sucker off as best he could while you pulled out your vial and poured the alcohol on the bones before lighting them up. The two of you watched as the apparition disintegrated before your eyes, the rush of the hunt still pumping through his veins alongside the lust he was feeling standing so close to you.

“Well, I guess that job is done. Thank god. Last thing I needed was for this film to flop because my manager got killed or something.” You reached down into your cleavage and pulled out a tiny pocket mirror to check your face. Dean tried not to stare, but you were really something. A huntress, an actress, and willing to stand toe to toe with him.

“You look beautiful. No need to fuss about your face.” Dean smiled

“Of course I am beautiful. That is part of my job. I am just checking to make sure I don’t have any dirt on my face before anyone sees me.” You quickly tousled your hair before putting the mirror back and smoothing out the rest of your dress.

Dean fell silent as he watched you adjust yourself. You placed all your tools back into your thigh holster before pulling your skirt down over it. Part of him wished he didn’t just get the sneak peek of what was hidden underneath, but he kept that to himself. He waited for you to finish up, expecting you to leave immediately,but instead you just stood there for a moment afterwards in awkward silence. He could see the wheels turning in your head as you started nervously playing with a finger on your pointer finger.

“So...actress or hunter came first?” 

“Both. I am a third generation movie actor and a tenth generation hunter. My family ended up entering the industry because of all the haunting occurring on movie sets. My grandpappy wandered onto a set due to rumors one of the cast was possessed by a demon. He was right and once he offed the son of a bitch, he ended up in the lead role. Surprisingly, there are tons of hunts in this line of work. It’s a good balance. People let me in anywhere I want without question. It just works.” 

Dean nodded. “Makes sense. Was that guy you sent after me also a hunter?”

“Jericho? Yep. The best in the West as we call him.”

“I bet the ladies love to call him that.” 

You punched Dean in the arm. “Ow!”

“Don’t talk about my brother like that.”

“Sorry, geez.” Dean rubbed his arm for a minute, certain there was going to be a bruise there. 

Another beat of silence. Neither of you moved. 

He pointed towards the screen where the film was rolling one of your scenes. “You gonna go back out there?” 

“I should...”

“But?” 

You shifted your feet and Dean watched as you debated with yourself before he felt a tug on his collar and your lips pressed against his. Dean could taste the strawberry flavor of the gloss on your lips. The scent of grapefruit coming of of your perfumed skin. He felt the heat he’d been fighting begin to consume him from the inside out as his tongue ran across your lips pleading for entrance. 

“Y/N don’t stop” Dean pleaded as you pulled away. 

“Who says I am going to stop? Follow me to my limo. I will have my driver come pick us up and we can go somewhere far more comfortable. Unless you would rather sit here with a burning body.”


End file.
